Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-34218125-20180313190936/@comment-34243986-20180314030858
Could I say the Sophie and Fitz page itself? If not then probably one of your arguments! I'm gonna put some of your REALLY long arguments that swayed me the tiniest bit on here. It's gonna be really long because you write great arguments ;) "the window slumber parties, Keefe doing everything for Sophie, admitting his crush on her, his very intimate moments when they stand next to each other, especially when Sophie comforts Keefe, how Keefe always comes over, gives her the best gifts" <<<< This doesn't mean anything since you could come up with the exact same arguements for Fitzphie and they're more meaningful since Fitz and Sophie's feelings seem to actually be mutual. Keefe always changes when he admits to having raw emotion, he can't be light and cheerful when he has to face actually having problems, he himself has admitted making jokes helps him to deal with things, I don't want to see the serious and deep I've fallen in love sort of Keefe, nope thats not only disgusting but that's also not Keefe. Keefe's personality hasn't changed yet but he hasn't yet confessed to having deep and undying love for Sophie either sooo? Self Love - you're saying the boy who is constantly talking about his attractiveness, and his gorgeous hair doesn't have self love? I also don't really see how Sophie is "teaching him to love himself". Honesty - Ok, when he went to join the neverseen and wouldn't tell her anything, when they were at the Black Swan's hideout and he wouldn't talk to her about his mom's problems? Keefe is a pretty secret dude. And Sophie? She has so many examples from the books where she keeps secrets from Keefe, not from Fitz as much tho because they have the Cognate training and tell each other sm. Communication - She really keeps so many secrets, there is no way she tells Keefe everything. Actually, I would say she tells Fitz the most, he comes over and checks in on her too (not to mention he is amazing at knowing when shes upset even tho he isn't an Empath), and again the Cognate thing, they have to tell each other secrets that they haven't shared with ANYONE else. Fitz is at least the same as Keefe here if not better. Trust - OHKAYY, isn't that literally Fitz and Sophie? Definintely Keefe too because he is one of her closet friends but she trusts her Cognate so deeply he is the only one (other then her practical dad, Mr. Forkle) who can get into her mind. This isn't a very good arguement against Fitzphie. Connection - I'm sorry. Again. Cognates, guys. Their minds literally connect as Cognates" ALSO Please stop telling us Keefe has a dark personality, WE KNOW. It's not that he has either a light joking personality or a dark personality. HE HAS BOTH. Everyone does tho, guys. You have your true feelings that you only share with your close friends and family and sometimes even more personal feelings you share with no one, then you have your lighter side that you share with everyone you communicate with. Keefe has virtually no one that he shares his real and true emotions with, once in a while he let's those emotions slip to his close friends but that's about it. Having Keefe fall in love would be too much of raw and real Keefe to share, he doesn't ever show his angry/hurt side on purpose, it would be so deep for him to make a choice to be vulnerable like that. Let me explain it differently, if that doesn't make sense. So here's the basics, Keefe has been hurt and betrayed several times. By his dad who should be the big role model in his life, by his mom who should be there to care and comfort and love him, by the person he looked up to all his life (Alvar) and because of all these and small other hurts in his life, he becomes shut up, he has trouble being vulnerable and opening up to people because he is afraid they will hurt or betray him. So the idea that he would admit how he loves Sophie (which is a pretty personal thing) is unrealistic, it opens him up to the possibility to be rejected and ridiculed. It's easier to make light jokes so no one has a chance to hurt you, that's why Keefe is Keefe. We (Fitzphie fans) know that Keefe isn't just a light side, we got it. Saying that Keefe has a dark side doesn't change the fact that it's unrealistic to think that he would tell Sophie he loves her, Keefe isn't mature or emotionally stable enough to do that yet, and I think by the time he is that he will have moved on from his crush on Sophie. Sorry guys, that was deep. Okay, moving on. "SOPHIE AND FITZ ARE NOT PERFECT. Sure they're a great couple but I'm tired of people saying that Fitz is too perfect, people blame him in Exile for having real relatable emotions and call him a jerk but also say he's too perfect and that makes him annoying. No. SWM was doing something called character development. He's neither perfect nor a jerk, ok thanks. I can't take anymore criticism of my boi, lol ANYWAYS. I don't remember that "almost kissed" part in Neverseen, but let's say it totally happened. Fitz and Sophie almost kissed too and it was more recent. Neverseen? CAN WE NOT, OK? That book was depresso, Keefe sinks to levels and does stupid things and I can't deal with it, it's horrible. I'm not disagreeing that Keefe and Sophie have a close relationship, I just want everyone to know that, they do and I love it, they're both so cute. It was literally love at first sight for Sophie and Fitz though she didn't "develop" a crush on him. Alden and Della weren't Cognates because Della is literally a Vanisher and not a Telepath. Since being Cognates is such a rare thing and SWM hasn't mentioned any other boy-girl Cognates, who knows maybe it is pretty hard to be in a relationship with someone outside of that boy-girl Cognate relationship? Or maybe it's really easy to fall in love with your Cognate? We can't know since there aren't any other examples of boy-girl Cognates. Sophie and Keefe do have good communication. So do Sophie and Fitz. Sophie and Keefe do have strong trust for one another. So do Sophie and Fitz and I would argue even stronger since (sorry to bring this up again) Cognates is LITERALLY built on trust, Fitz is the only one (other then the obvious Mr. Forkle) who can get into her mind because she trusts him so deeply" I could go on and on but I'm gonna stop now because this is getting super long! But just know that '''YOUR '''arguments are AWESOME and very convincing! These aren't the only ones that are convincing but I'm not gonna make this any longer!